vocaloidfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Juvenile / Dixie Flatline
[[Archivo:JuvenileDF.jpg|thumb|300px|Imagen oficial ilustrado por Mitosa]]Juvenile (ジュブナイル / Shyubenairu) es una Canción Original Vocaloid. Fue publicada en nicovideo un 23 de enero de 2009, tiene mas de 400 mil visitas y mas de 17 mil mylist. En el disco Fragments se puede encontrar la versión original de esta canción y un remix hecho por el mismo autor. Intérprete: Kagamine Rin y Len Música y Letra: Dixie Flatline '''Ilustración: '''Mitosa *Nicovideo *Youtube Ha sido incluida en los siguientes álbumes: *EXIT TUNES PRESENTS STARDOM 3 *Fragments Letra *Kanji tomado de Hatsune Miku Wiki *Traducción al español por sabemos quien es el autor ¡Si lo conoces avisanos! Kanji= And I've just found I'm addicted to you I love the way you feel turn me on more 鏡音リン　in the place to be 絡まるリング　no doubt turn it up turn it up 繋ぎ合う手と手　交差する目と目　信じていいのかなこの気持ち 捕まえていてね　目を離さないで　素敵な夜はこれから始まる クラスで一番可愛い子　話して口説いてメアドゲット やっべ俺ちょっといけてんじゃね？　リア充への道も近いんじゃね？ なにげに顔も悪く無いし　オシャレだと思うし　無難な容姿　 タッパ低くてもそこは成長期　これから始まる俺の絶頂期 なのになんだか様子が変なんだ　ラブラブな感じにならないんだ つか俺ら付き合ってんだよね？　腕くらい組んだっていいんじゃね？ ねね　ちょっとどっち向いてるの　なんでそこのイケメン見つめてんの マジわかんねぇ　気まぐれな猫みてぇ　移り気でキュートなマイレディー 見つめるその目は　真っすぐに届く　君が好きなのは知ってるよ 私は知らない　恋という魔法　君が教えてくれると嬉しいな なんかーそこらにはー居ないよなーアタシは可愛い子　楽しいと 口説かれ（てんのかな？）ok出しちゃう軽いかな？ だって可愛いし(ちょっと小さいけど)　頭いいし(たまに子供だけど) そこには不満は無いんだよね　好きになってもおかしく無いんだよね でも叱ってくれそなあの人も　引っ張ってくれそなこの人も もつれ合ってる赤いこの糸の　先に居るのは誰か知りたいよ 会いたいよ　それは君なの？　この胸の高まりが不安なの 夕暮れに瞬く星に固く　誓ってお願い 繋ぎ合う手と手　交差する目と目　信じていいのかなこの気持ち 捕まえていてね　目を離さないで　素敵な夜はこれから始まる 愛なんて知らないさ　大概この年じゃ大体分からない でも会いたい気持ちは毎回募る　敗退する前に歌いたい let me be the one　付き合うなら　俺しかないでしょぶっちゃけたら 目移りすんのも程々に　戻っておいでよそろそろね なにそれちょっと待つ男？　流行んないよ　君のそんなところ 強制されるのは嫌いなの、あたしは好きなようにやりたいの だから戻ってあげるちょっとだけ ただあたしの気分が向いただけ ツンデレじゃないよ何言ってんの？　いいよもう好きにすれば？ すれ違いながら　惹かれてく心　朝も夜も君のことばかり よそ見しないから　約束してよね　ふたりの恋はこれから始まる comin' up yo　how we wanna know it Go shawty Go shawty　we're gonna do it like this |-| Romaji= And I've just found I'm addicted to you I love the way you feel turn me on more Kagamine Rin is the place be Karamaru ring no doubt turn in up turn in up Tsunagi au te to te kousa suru me to me Shinjite ii no kana kono kimochi Tsukamaete ite ne me wo hanasanaide Suteki na yoru wa kore kara hajimaru Kurasu de ichiban kawaii ko Hanashite kudoite meado getto Yabbe ore chotto iketen jyane? Rea jyuu he no michi mo chikain jyane? Nani ge ni kao mo warukunaishi Oshare dato omoushi funan na youshi Tappa hikukute mo soko wa seichouki Kore kara hajimaru ore no zechouki Nanoni nandaka yousu ga hen nanda Lovelove na kanji ni naranainda Tsuka orera tsukiatten dayo ne? Ude kurai kundatte iinjyane? Ne ne chotto docchi muiteru no Nande soko no ikemen mitsumetenno? Maji wakannee kimagure na neko mitee Utsurigi de cute na my lady Mitsumeru sono me wa massugu ni todoku Kimi ga suki na no wa shitteru yo Watashi wa shiranai koi to iu mahou Kimi ga oshiete kureru to ureshii na And I've just found I'm addicted to you I love way you feel turn me on more Nankaa sokora ni waa inai yo naa Atashi wa kawaiiko tanoshii to Kodokare (tennokana?) ok dashichau karui kana? Datte kawaiishi (chotto chiisai kedo) Atama iishi (tama ni kodomo dakedo) Soko ni wa fuman wa nainda yo ne Suki ni natte mo okashiku nainda yo ne Demo shikatte kureso na ano hito mo Hippatte kureso na kono hito mo Motsure atteru akai kono ito no Saki ni iru no wa dare ka shiritai yo Aitai yo sore wa kimi nano? Kono mune no takamari ga fuan nano Yuugure ni mabataku hoshi ni kataku Chikatte onegai Tsunagi au te to te kousa suru me to me Shinjite ii no kana kono kimochi Tsukamaete ite ne me wo hanasanaide Suteki na yoru wa kore kara hajimaru Ai nante shiranai sa taigai Kono toshi jya daitai wakaranai Demo aitai kimochi wa maikai tsunoru Haitai suru mae ni utaitai Let me be the one tsukiau nara Ore shikanai desho bucchakke tara Meutsuri sun no mo hodo hodo ni Modotte oide yo soro soro ne Nani sore chotto matsu otoko? Hayarin nai yo kimi no sonna tokoro Kyousei sareru no wa kirai nano Atashi wa suki na you ni yaritai no Dakara modotte ageru chotto dake Tada atashi no kibun ga muita dake Tsundere jyanai yo nani ittenno? Ii yo mou suki ni sureba? Sure chigai nagara hikareteku kokoro Asa mo yoru mo kimi no koto bakari Yosomi shinai kara yakusoku shite yo ne Futari no koi wa kore kara hajimaru Na Na Na Na... Comin' up yo How we wanna know it Go shawty Go shawty We're gonna do it like this |-| Español= Apenas supe que soy adicta a tí Y adoro como me enamoras cada día más. Apenas supe que soy adicta a tí Y amo como me enamoras cada día más. Somos Len & Rin Estamos aquí Juntos hasta el fin Unidos en esta nueva canción Dame tu mano otra vez Y mírame sin timidez Quiero ya descubrir Que es lo que siento yo por tí. Si tú me abrazas no me iré Y sin voltearme te diré Una tierna velada, tendrás tu junto a mí, amor. La chica más~ bonita de la clase Persuadiré para que su e-mail me pase No pierdo la fe, que ella me mire también Y en el futuro algo lindo nos ocurra tal vez. Debo de reconocer que soy apuesto Pero hago mi esfuerzo, y cuido mi aspecto Aunque soy algo bajo de estatura lo acepto Pero me queda mucha juventud y eso es un reto. Más todavía es algo rara toda esta situación Yo la amo y quiero que pasemos juntos los dos. Oye! espera! ¿a quién miras tanto? ¿Por que no dejas de mirar a ese chico aquél? Quién las entiende ella es a veces tierna y otras no sé Pero es mi linda dama con un corazón super fiel Que a pesar de todo cambio es dulce como la miel Por eso quiero a su lado permanecer. En tus ojos lo puedo ver Sé que me amas tu también No requiero más porque tú todo me lo das. ¿Podrías enseñarme hoy La dulce magia del amor? Así podre darte, mi frágil corazón, sin más. Apenas supe que soy adicta a tí Y adoro como me enamoras cada día más. Me dijo~ que linda yo soy Lo divertida, e inolvidable que me encontró Y se me acercó (seguro quiere seducirme) Y yo solo le digo "ok" para ponerme a pensar. Es un chico galán (creo que es un poco pequeño) Estudioso y más (a veces infantil yo creo) Más no tengo reclamos que hacer al final Y creo que podría llegarlo a querer por igual. Podría ser que yo lo quiera pero debo aceptar Que ese chico atleta también luce genial O ese chico que entre todas es el más popular ¿A quién este destino agridulce me guiará? No he conocido~ al indicado tal vez ¿Serás acaso tú quien a éste corazón le haga bien?. A las estrellas un deseo yo les formularé Ayúdenme a elegir. Dame tu mano otra vez Y mírame sin timidez Quiero ya descubrir Que es lo que siento yo por tí. Si tú me abrazas no me iré Y sin voltearme te diré Una tierna velada, tendrás tu junto a mí, amor. El amor es algo raro y también loco La mayoría a esta edad no lo entiende ni un poco Mi corazón me dice "Quiero verla" cada vez más alto Y No me rendiré por nada yo le quiero cantar. Permíteme ser al que elijas tú para amar No tienes otra elección, yo te quiero en verdad Deja de andar buscando amor por ahí Todo lo que tu necesites yo te daré. Chico lindo dime a qué estás jugando Todo lo que me has dicho ya de moda ha pasado Detesto las obligaciones yo hago lo que quiero Soy dueña de tener si quiero muchos pasatiempos. Regresaría, pero que tal si me equivoco Yo suelo darlo todo siempre cuando me enamoro. ¿Qué dices? ¡Yo no soy Tsundere! ¡Me vale lo que me quieras decir! Aunque peleamos sin parar Nos fascinamos sin igual Todo el día yo estoy, pensando solamente en tí. Prometo no mirar atrás Lo nuestro no terminará Ha comenzado así, nuestra mutua atracción, amor. ¡Pero vamos! ¿Como iba a adivinar? ¡Saltando, saltando! Vamos unidos a seguir. Enlaces *Ilustración oficial en Piapro Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por Kagamine Rin Categoría:Interpretada por Kagamine Len Categoría:Salón de la Fama Categoría:Canción publicada en 2009